


In Winter’s Warmth

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Differences in Body Temperature, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Ice Magic, Ice Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Noticing her discomfort, Fjorm offers to help Laegjarn adjust to the cold.
Relationships: Fjorm/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	In Winter’s Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Fjorm/Laegjarn, Temperature Play**

Laegjarn was familiar with the heat of Múspell; with the dry, lifeless air, and the choking, sweltering fumes, and the flames that burned without end. She was familiar, too, with pain: from the cruel punishments she’d endured, often in Laevatein’s place, whenever they’d failed her father, and from the searing torment of the Rite of Flames, which felt now like an odd, distant dream.

So when Fjorm touched her, it was the very opposite of everything her body had grown accustomed to over the years.

That she was gentle, Laegjarn had expected. Their conversations in Askr had shown her as much – even weeks before their friendliness had turned to affection and their affection had turned to intimacy. The Niflese princess had treated her with a kindness that she neither knew nor deserved for everything she’d done in life—in her father’s name—and that kindness came through even as Fjorm’s hands slid so softly over her bare skin in the half-light of Laegjarn’s quarters.

What she hadn’t expected was just how very cold she’d be: cold like the frigid reaches of Nifl. Cold enough to set every last nerve in her body alight, and to burn her in a new kind of way.

“Is this okay?” Fjorm whispered, breaking from their kiss and stroking Laegjarn’s cheek. “You’re shivering…”

Her voice was so lovely, so filled with honest concern; and its tenderness threatened to melt Laegjarn’s heart even as the rest of her body froze over.

“Don’t worry. I’m quite alright.” She offered her a smile through the darkness, glad to see that it reassured her. “I’m… not very used to Nifl’s temperatures. You’re rather cold.”

“And you’re warm beyond words,” Fjorm replied, brushing her lips against Laegjarn’s collarbone and breathing in. “Though it’s hardly fair. Even in Nifl, the warmth of a blazing hearth is always welcome; but the cold, to most people, is bitter and unpleasant. I wish I could offer you something more…”

“It’s unusual, certainly… but I don’t dislike it. It reminds me that I’m no longer in Múspell. That I’m somewhere else; somewhere safe. I wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything else in the world.” Her hand ran through Fjorm’s hair, and she tilted her head just slightly up to gaze into her eyes. “Besides which… being with you offers me all the warmth I could ever need.”

Even in the shadows, she could see Fjorm blush.

“O-oh… Laegjarn…”

“Shh. Come here.”

She brought her forward into another kiss, slow and delicate. Her lips were as cold as the rest of her, but Laegjarn resolved to hold the kiss for as long as possible to let Fjorm enjoy her warmth.

When they parted, Fjorm was smiling – though her eyes were glimmering, again, with concern.

“You’re still shivering.”

Laegjarn smiled. “Am I? I’ve hardly noticed.”

“I’d like you to be comfortable,” she whispered, gentle but insistent. “As comfortable as I am, I mean. So, I could…”

Her eyes fell, and she hesitated, almost embarrassed.

“I could… _acclimatise_ you.”

Laegjarn’s gaze held. “How so?”

Fjorm’s lips hovered open – but then, as if to show her, she slipped out of their embrace and sat up, kneeling over Laegjarn. She held her hands together and closed her eyes, deep in focus; and immediately a white mist gathered between her palms, growing denser with each passing moment.

Then, as she drew her hands apart, the mist had formed a solid object – deep blue and crystalline, but soft around the edges.

A shard of ice, Laegjarn realised. Of a _very_ convenient size.

“I see,” she said, her smile widening. “I think I understand.”

“It’d… well, it’d be very cold, of course. Much colder than me. But if you can endure this, then… maybe…”

As her voice trailed off, she brought the ice down between Laegjarn’s legs – and glanced up, searching for approval.

“Very well,” Laegjarn whispered. “Let’s try it.”

Fjorm nodded. “Tell me if it feels unpleasant. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Laegjarn tried, briefly, to respond; but as the very tip of the ice prodded against her slit, her body seized up and the words died on her lips. Slowly, carefully, Fjorm pushed the ice into her – and immediately, she felt a harsh, unforgiving chill spread through her body.

But she could endure it.

“Are you okay?” Fjorm asked. “I can stop if—”

“No. It’s… It’s fine.”

Her voice was already breaking; but Fjorm nodded regardless, and pushed the ice deeper still. The cold burned and froze her muscles, and even as she tried to grow used to it, the sensation was quite unbearable – and her thighs instinctively clamped shut around the ice, trapping it in place.

Fjorm paused. “Should I…?”

“N-no… Just give me a moment.” Laegjarn’s teeth were chattering, and she could scarcely form words. “I can do this.”

She breathed in, forcing her body to relax, and exhaled.

“Continue.”

Fjorm regarded her for a moment – then, she obliged. The ice slid past Laegjarn’s walls, freezing her from the inside out; and when it reached her core, she gasped and went stiff.

But for as agonising as it was, it felt incredible.

“Is… is it good?” Fjorm whispered.

“Yes,” Laegjarn managed. “Very much so.”

Fjorm, encouraged, began moving the ice in a steady rhythm, and Laegjarn met every thrust, helping her to drive the ice as far into her enveloping heat. With each motion, the ice dulled her senses and chilled her veins – but she needed more. More of the ice; more of Fjorm.

“I think… I think I’m…”

She couldn’t finish the sentence; could barely think, let alone talk. Her mind was freezing over, and her thoughts were growing sluggish and dull.

She arched her back – and with a long, quivering exhale, she came.

For a moment, everything went blank. Her mind; her vision; her entire being.

And then, slowly, as the numbness receded, she found Fjorm hovering over her, smiling in her sweet way.

How very strange it was – that the cold could feel so warm.


End file.
